


[芝诺光]同类

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 芝诺斯X被实验异化的猫魅光，难吃小破车。





	[芝诺光]同类

“滴。”  
遥控器发出一声轻响，惨白的灯光填满了整个房间。身着白色防护服的研究人员涌入，熟练地布置器械，配置药物。  
房间正中是一个巨大的黑色方块，从其外表的金属光泽和细密的纹路便能知晓其一定造价不菲。此时方块接收到了开启的命令，正中间裂开一条缝隙，将其内里封印之物展现在每一个人眼前。  
很难想象，这样严密的防守，竟然是针对眼前这样一个看起来苍白无力的青年而设。青年坐在一个宽大的黑色座椅上，赤裸着上身，脖颈，手腕，腰间，脚腕都被纯黑的金属扣环束缚在椅上。从他头顶的猫耳不难看出他是一个猫魅族，可是他的外表又让人疑惑——猫魅族为何会有鳞片？

是的，青年作为一个猫魅，显然身上多了些奇怪的东西。他的侧颊上覆着一层铁灰色的鳞片，赤裸的胸腹前也覆着一层薄鳞，青年呼吸间腹部微动，隐约可见半透明灰鳞下的腹肌。鳞片向着青年的背后蔓延，腰腹间的鳞片更为细密，直延伸到被衣物遮挡的部分。  
随着研究人员将一管针剂打入青年体内，青年全身颤了颤，口中发出含糊的哼声，这药剂使他感觉很不舒服。随着第二针扎破他的皮肤，青年喉咙中发出一声低低的咆哮，那已经不似人类的声音。猫魅青年身体突然开始发生异变，小臂被尖刺般坚硬的鳞甲覆盖，手指则变成了某种兽类的爪子，在座椅扶手上抓挠着。他不满于身上的束缚，开始挣扎，发出的声音也越发像是野兽的吼叫。  
检测数据的仪器发出尖锐的警报声，研究人员们低声交流着观察到的情况。突然间，一声尖叫刺进他们的耳朵，有人发现青年几乎要将一只手上的扣环挣脱了。之所以那人会被吓到尖叫，是因为制作扣环所用的金属非常昂贵并且稀有，它足够强悍，在大众的认知中，被这种扣环束缚人类，即使是光之战士，也是做不到将它挣脱的。

不过光之战士——也就是这个猫魅青年，已经不能算是完全的‘人类’了。

房间内陷入短暂的混乱，研究人员手忙脚乱地整理资料，收起昂贵的器械，看起来是要暂时停止今天的研究活动了。黑色方块中的缝隙慢慢合上，座椅上的青年还在无意识地与扣环做着斗争。忽然他抖了抖猫耳，停下挣扎的动作，用那双覆着淡银色薄膜的竖瞳望向门口。  
所有人耳边都传来鞋跟与地面碰撞发出的‘咯咯’声，来人全副武装，边走边摘下那厚重的头盔，露出被遮掩的俊美面容。房间内惨白的灯光照在他金色的长发上，被柔化成一种淡淡的光泽。见他来了，研究人员们全部停下手边的事，向他行礼，而后继续整理东西，却不似方才那样慌张了。

因为他来了。  
这是比金属更保险的，光之战士无法挣脱的桎梏。

“……芝诺斯大人，光之战士现在已经可以自行挣脱α钢环了，这说明他的异化程度已经有了进一步的发展。”为首的研究员向男人说道，同时再次打开黑色禁闭仓，向芝诺斯展示内里的情况。  
光之战士左手上的扣环已经被他卸下，作为自由的交换，他的手腕无力的，血淋淋的挂在扶手上。猫魅的耳朵因为疼痛而无精打采地下垂着，眼神却是死死地锁定在逆着光站在面前的男人身上。随着禁闭仓的大门慢慢打开，猫魅因为强光微微眯起眼，覆着白膜的竖瞳中映出芝诺斯的倒影。  
研究员似乎被这家伙硬拆扣环的行为惊到了，愣了一会才继续说道：“如果……如果不更换新的用具，他逃脱的几率会上升21.5％……为了安全起见，芝诺斯大人，我建议……”

“他逃不掉的。”

身材高大的男人缓步走到光之战士面前，微微俯身看向那鲜血淋漓的手腕，嘴角多了一丝笑意。  
“只是一只手就伤成这样，全部挣脱之后你觉得他还有力气爬出去？”  
研究员立刻低声道：“是属下考虑不周了。”

“今天的研究就到此为止，你们都退下吧。”芝诺斯说道，“今天我都会在这里，明天再来换新的扣环。”

所有人应声，收拾好自己的东西，整齐而无声地离开了房间。芝诺斯示意自己的随从为他卸下身上的重甲，垂眼看向光之战士正轻轻抓挠着扶手的左手。那手指已经变成坚硬的爪子，无法自由弯曲，手腕处还是人类的皮肤，却因为与扣环的斗争被磨得皮开肉绽，鲜血滴答落在地面上，空气中泛起极淡的铁锈味。  
随从们收好盔甲退了出去，偌大的空间内只有芝诺斯和光之战士两人了。

芝诺斯换上了紧身的黑色短袖，贴身的衣物勾勒出他身上的肌肉，这个男人有着十足强悍的体魄。相比之下光之战士虽然也有着结实的肌肉，和芝诺斯相比就显得完全不够看了。猫魅的身体是精瘦柔韧的，有着野性的美感。二人因为种族差异，身高上也差了很多，对比起来更加明显了。  
芝诺斯刚走近了一些，猫魅便猛地挣扎了一下，奈何颈间和腰上都被锢着，动弹不得。他个人的意识慢慢地回到身体中，看清了眼前的人是谁。竖瞳微微收缩，光之战士发出威胁的咆哮声，如同被激怒的野兽一般，耳朵和尾巴上的毛发都炸了起来。芝诺斯无谓地笑了笑，按了一下遥控器，座椅后便多了一张舒适的床。  
光之战士知道他要做什么，更加激烈地挣扎起来，只是相比威胁，他的举动和声音更多让人感受到无力反抗的绝望。

芝诺斯现在没有防具，垂死挣扎也许尚有一线生机，于是光之战士压抑的绝望终于爆发了。他的身体以肉眼可见的速度异化了，主要体现在他的头顶，两只猫耳中间的位置慢慢突出了两只龙角，同时身上其他部位的鳞片也变得更加明显了。  
右手上的扣环发出不堪重负的响声，光之战士被颈间的禁锢物弄得有些呼吸困难，不得已停下来，一边喘着气一边看着靠近的芝诺斯，不甘心地呲牙以示威胁。不过他并非护月之民，没有那么尖利的牙齿，即使有，在芝诺斯看来也不过是一只奶猫在展示它毫无伤人能力的爪子罢了。  
光之战士的龙角似乎已经成型了，新生的角上还覆着一层薄膜。芝诺斯一只手将光之战士的左手按在扶手上，单膝抵在椅子上，十分强势地用膝盖分开光之战士的两腿，将猫魅笼罩在自己的阴影之下。光之战士被他的举动吓到了，一时忘记了挣扎，目光直直地盯着芝诺斯的胸口。

芝诺斯低头用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭光之战士的龙角，道：“你的角就像你一样……”  
说话间温热的吐息喷在敏感的新生龙角上，惹得光之战士猛地偏过头去。芝诺斯的侧脸险些被龙角划伤，不过他并不介意，在光之战士耳边轻笑。

“看啊，我的挚友。你和我越来越相似了。”

芝诺斯掐住光之战士的下颌，强行使猫魅面对他，然后俯身舔吻光之战士紧闭的双唇。猫魅倔强地不肯配合，忽然身下被芝诺斯用膝盖恶意地蹭了一下，突如其来的酸麻感觉让他下意识地张了张嘴，便被芝诺斯抓住了机会，舌尖猛地探入，强势地同光之战士交缠。光之战士被吻得透不过气，发出了呜咽般的声音，使得芝诺斯更加愉悦了。

“只有你……在这个世界上……才配和我站在一起……”  
恶魔在耳边低语着，将最后的光芒也带走了。

因为体型差的关系，光之战士被完全地压制在座椅上，无法动弹。芝诺斯掐着光之战士的下颌，强迫地吻着猫魅，光之战士十分抗拒，一味地躲避着对方的纠缠，于是芝诺斯稍微退出一些，轻轻地用舌尖舔过光之战士的虎牙。  
虽然不似护月之民那般尖利，但是猫魅的小虎牙也是颇为危险的，光之战士猛地一咬，便尝到了血腥味。芝诺斯在那一瞬间发现了他的意图，却还是躲闪不及被咬到了舌头，他冷笑一声，解开了束缚着光之战士脖颈的扣环，而后咬上光之战士的脆弱的喉咙，如同觅食的狮子叼着奄奄一息的猎物，光之战士疼的一颤，压抑着将痛呼变为一声闷哼，鲜血的味道同时刺激着两人的神经。  
光之战士出了一身冷汗，与扣环的斗争已经耗去了他不少力气，心脏的鼓动声震得他发晕。芝诺斯一手抚上光之战士被鳞片覆盖的的小腹，逆着鳞片拨弄，鳞片与皮肤相连的地方传来一阵痒麻感，甚至有些疼痛。猫魅抖了抖耳朵，耳朵上的绒毛蹭到龙角时的感觉让他有些恍惚。  
被世人称颂为救世主的光之战士如今已经变成一个异化的，畸形的怪物了。不仅如此，还被自己的敌人囚禁，肆意玩弄……

光之战士自嘲地笑了笑，刚巧被抬起头的芝诺斯看到。猫魅方才把自己也咬伤了，嘴角还带着一点点鲜红的血迹，头发被汗水打湿，贴在脸颊上，他此时嘴角勾起一个淡淡的弧度，虽然是嘲讽的意味，却又像是引诱人更进一步。芝诺斯起身，在座椅的控制面板上输入一串命令，光之战士还没来得及缓一口气，就感觉到座椅轻轻地颤动了一下，坐垫向两旁分开，有什么东西慢慢地探出。猫魅开始挣扎，他知道那是什么，也知道接下来会发生什么事，然而腰间和手脚的禁锢让他无处可逃，身下的柱状物体隔着裤子顶弄着难以启齿的部位，柱身上黏滑的液体也将那一小块布料打湿，裤子贴在那紧致的入口处，再加上柱身由慢到快的摩擦，光之战士不由得咬紧了牙。  
猫魅全身只穿着一条长裤，里面也没有穿内衣。芝诺斯见他忍耐着不愿发出声音，于是伸手扯下光之战士的裤子，没有了遮挡物的阻拦，光之战士身下的物体猛地顶在毫无防备的穴口，猫魅疼得哆嗦了一下，下意识地发出了一声痛呼。按摩棒不知疲倦地顶着紧缩的穴口，表面的润滑液将光之战士胯下弄得一片湿润，虽然知道那是什么，光之战士却仍然有种难言的羞耻感，仿佛那是他自己的体液。

这款座椅作为情趣道具来讲是非常贴心的，它在扩张的过程中会先使用小一些的按摩棒，循序渐进地扩张密穴。当目前这个按摩棒可以顺畅的抽插时，座椅就会自动换上一个尺寸更大的。  
过了片刻，猫魅感受到身下的按摩棒节奏变慢，开始慢慢地向内里开拓，虽然那已经是最小号的道具，猫魅仍然因为疼痛和异物感出了一身冷汗。他忍着不叫出来，腰部不自觉地晃动，却被扣环禁锢在一个很不舒服的角度，没法逃开道具的入侵。固定着光之战士两腿的扣环也向外移动了一些，猫魅被迫张开大腿被按摩棒操弄。机器是不知疲倦的，内设的多种节奏不停变换，光之战士已经没有力气去挣扎，腰软得只能贴在椅背，在被碰到敏感点的时候发出小小的哼声。  
在光之战士被机器扩张的时候，芝诺斯就坐在一旁的床上翻看实验数据。数据显示光之战士虽然体表异化，但是因为海德林的加护，实质上并没有蛮神化。光之战士受到蛮神影响而产生变化，这可能是绝无仅有的案例了。

“哈……哈啊……”  
芝诺斯放下手中的文件夹，耳边传来光之战士隐忍的低喘声。此时道具的尺寸已经经历了三轮更换，样式也有所不同，现在的这一款柱身上带着许多球状凸起，插入后在光之战士体内肆意摩擦。猫魅的欲望一直得不到抒解，已经十分硬挺了。芝诺斯恶意地抚上光之战士的大腿，偏偏避开不去碰最关键的部位，青年紧闭上双眼，脸颊泛着潮红，仍然坚持着不肯叫出声，仿佛这是最后的底线。  
“看来你已经完全习惯了啊。”芝诺斯看向光之战士的下身，“那么差不多该我来了。”  
说着他使机器停下，按摩棒自光之战士的后穴旋转着抽出，这使猫魅的身体不自觉地绷紧了。道具完全离开后，光之战士终于放松了一点，可是被开拓过后的密穴一时还没有适应，仍然觉得该有什么东西插在里面似的。  
芝诺斯脱下衣物，把椅背放平，光之战士仰躺在宽大的座椅上，双腿被迫拉开，大张着将身下的景色展示给面前的人。而后芝诺斯打开光战腰间的扣环，强行按住挣扎的猫魅，直接将自己的欲望顶入那被扩张了半天的后穴。订制的最大号道具的尺寸比起芝诺斯的性器还是略小，所以他的进入也并不太顺利。光之战士因为对方有些粗暴的进入方式，不由得全身紧绷，弓起身呈抵抗的姿态。芝诺斯单手抚摸着猫魅精瘦的腰间，顺着光滑的脊背一路向下，大力地揉捏起光之战士臀上的软肉，同时慢慢地继续进攻。光之战士被他充满色欲意味的揉搓弄得脸上发热，半张着嘴似乎想骂几句什么，芝诺斯也不给他说话的机会，用指腹在猫魅覆着一圈细密鳞片的尾巴根部按揉，这是猫魅非常敏感的地方，痒麻的感觉让光之战士下意识地放松了身体。

“嗯……放松点。”  
芝诺斯将自己的性器全部插了进去，但是光之战士的后穴绞得死紧，就算有润滑液在在，双方都不大舒服。他略带惩罚性地拍了一下光之战士的屁股，猫魅小小地惊叫了一声，仍然逞强地发出威胁的呼噜声。芝诺斯的耐心终于到了极限，他直接扣住光之战士的腰，大开大合地操干起来。猫魅紧绞着的内部被男人粗大的性器强行开拓，芝诺斯每一次都向着更深的地方挺进。光之战士有种自己被整个贯穿了的错觉，痛感和快感交织在一起，他甚至没注意到芝诺斯打开了所有扣环。  
“芝诺斯……啊嗯……你这混蛋！”光之战士挣扎着，却完全撼动不了腰间那双手，“放……放开我……不行……太深了……啊！”

猫魅的声音带着点颤抖，他先前被打了两针药剂，其中有一针就是使他放松身体的，不过因为方才突然的异化，药效还没来得及完全发挥，现在光之战士慢慢地感觉到自己全身没了力气，只能毫无反抗能力地被面前的男人肆意玩弄。他的后穴也放松下来，十分配合地接受着芝诺斯的进入，猫魅的手无力地搭在芝诺斯肩上，他看到自己两只异化的手离芝诺斯毫无防备的脖颈那么近，一瞬间起了杀心。  
但他什么也做不了，只能想想罢了。猫魅走神了片刻，因为芝诺斯一次用力地顶弄而被迫回神。光之战士收敛了心思，垂着眼咬紧嘴唇，忍住不发出羞耻的声音。芝诺斯发现他不肯出声，便俯身将光之战士抱起，悬空的瞬间猫魅的尾巴高高地翘了起来，绷得笔直。他完全猜不透芝诺斯在想什么，被囚禁的日子里精神越来越脆弱，加之猫魅敏感的天性，光之战士现在格外容易受到惊吓。  
芝诺斯的性器还插在肉穴中，他抱着怀里的青年坐在宽大的座椅上，所有现在的姿势是光之战士跪坐在芝诺斯身上了。药效已经完全发挥了，光之战士有些支撑不住地用手撑在芝诺斯的腹肌上，不得不承认，这个战斗狂的身体实在是太完美了，身体没有一丝赘肉，完全称得上是人体兵器。芝诺斯着迷地看着光之战士胸腹上的鳞片，那是他给予自己挚友的礼物，如今他们是各个意义上彼此唯一的同类了。

猫魅不知道身下的男人想了什么，只感觉身体中男人的性器动了动，仿佛更变得更大了，他动了动身体，却刚巧让性器的前端碰到某个致命的地方，光之战士口中溢出过于甜腻的声音，两人都是一愣，反应过来自己刚刚做了什么的光之战士脸上一热，别过脸不想被看清表情。芝诺斯眼中满是戏谑，一边用手揉弄猫魅的乳头，一边将结实有力的腰向前拱动，他的性器不再进入那么深，而是有目的地寻找着猫魅身体内最敏感的部分。猫魅再也抑制不住了，随着敏感点被一次次的摩擦，过热的脑袋已经失去了思考的能力，只能呻吟着接受操干。

“芝诺斯……嗯……”猫魅摇着头，声音有些沙哑，甚至带着点哭腔，“不行了……啊……要……”

光之战士的性器已经到了极限，湿润的前端蹭着芝诺斯的小腹，在芝诺斯又一次恶意地顶到敏感点的时候抽动着射了出来。猫魅仰起头，大口大口地喘着气，羞耻感和快感冲击着他的神经，紧咬的后穴让芝诺斯也忍不住闷哼一声，他有些失神地盯着高潮的光之战士，停下了抽送的动作，用手指蹭掉下颌上光之战士射出的体液，等待肉穴慢慢放松。

高潮后的猫魅全身各处都十分疲惫了，猫耳软软地垂着。但是很快他惊恐地发现芝诺斯并没有放过他的意思，光之战士感觉到自己体内炽热的的性器突然间变得更大了，已经超出了平时的尺寸。只见芝诺斯的身体上迅速地生长出鳞甲，以及相比光之战士更加成熟结实的龙角。猫魅看到他背后甚至有翅膀突出，这家伙居然直接就着插入的时候变成了半人半龙的样子，伸展开的庞大双翼收拢，把光之战士包裹在其中。  
龙的性器实在是有些恐怖了，猫魅感觉自己后面已经被撑开到极致，只要动作稍大一点就要裂开了。但也许是因为良好的扩张与润滑，又或者是因为他自身已经异化成了和芝诺斯一样的怪物，在芝诺斯再次开始进攻的时候，光之战士的意识全部被快感击溃。因为刚刚才高潮过，身体还十分敏感，根本经不起芝诺斯这样猛烈地操弄，猫魅被干得只能发出短促的、无意义的呜咽声。芝诺斯也差不多到了顶点，换了一个姿势将猫魅按在座椅上，快速地 顶弄了一会，将自己对于光之战士所有复杂而隐秘的情感全部注入到对方的身体之中。猫魅的手不知何时恢复了正常，他满身是汗，已经被折腾得没了力气，乏力地趴在椅背上。芝诺斯也解除了异化，他凑近光之战士的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻的咬着敏感的颈肉，炽热的吐息弄得猫魅开始躲闪，像被水浸过的亮晶晶的竖瞳警惕地看着芝诺斯，似乎在猜测眼前这个疯子接下来想做什么。

芝诺斯被他的表情所取悦，十分愉悦地笑出了声，他俯身将光之战士一把抱起，走向一旁被冷落许久的床铺。  
“还没结束呢，我的挚友.....”  
END.


End file.
